Poke-art
by gaarasmistress39
Summary: This is a cute Pokemon fic, I felt like taking a break from writing lemons.
1. Chapter 1

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

She had been on her journey since before she'd been old enough for her first Pokemon, and her skills were only improving.

"Hey you guys its time for lunch!" She called setting up a picnic blanket. Her few Pokemon came running from where they had been playing at the lake. She had a Vulpix, a Scizor that her father her father had left behind to keep an eye on her while he was off on his own journey. She also possessed a Skitty and both a Plusle and a Minun that were a handful at times; and just recently she'd managed to catch a Growlithe when he'd come across her having dinner in his territory. She'd fed him then asked if he wanted to battle and come along with her.

Vulpix however had been her first Pokemon, she was a starter Pokemon, and the two had taken to each other right away.

Her father had had Scizor since he was her age, though at the time he'd been a Scyther who'd been abused by his former trainer and abandoned. So he was like an older brother.

"Hope you guys worked up an appetite!" She said smiling at all of her friends.

* * *

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he and Brock chased after Team Rocket's balloon; the three villains had snatched Pikachu and taken off in their Meowth shaped balloon.

"Ash look out!" Brock said as the balloon exploded and crashed far off in the distance.  
"Noctowl! Go find Pikachu and help out!" Ash said throwing a pokeball. Ash had seen Team Rocket fly off during the explosion and he was grateful that Pikachu had not been blasted away with them.

_Hang on Pikachu I'm coming! _He thought to himself hoping that his best friend was unharmed.

* * *

**AN: I do not like Mira. Give me your opinions on her attitude and actions.**


	2. Chapter 2

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Pikachu was frightened and alone; he'd hit a tree during his fall after the balloon had been blown up by his very powerful 'thunder bolt'. His leg had been injured, so he'd be in trouble if Team Rocket had landed near by; his only hope was that ash would get to him first.

"Pika..." He groaned.

* * *

"Hurry you two! Someone could've been hurt during that explosion!"

Vulpix jumped and landed on her backpack, and Scizor picked up speed.

"Pika..."

She heard a groan and turned off of the path to see if it was someone who'd been hurt.

The injured Pikachu was immediately defensive when she came through the bushes, "its okay..." she said calmly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Vulpix jumped off of her back and also began trying to calm the frightened and injured Pikachu. "My name is Lily, and this is Vulpix and Scizor." She said when he stopped looking like he was ready to electrocute them.

"How about I take you to the Pokemon center, then we go and find your trainer?" Pikachu gave a small nod and winced when she accidentally touched his leg while picking him up. Her Vulpix was on her back again as they headed back to the path.

"You poor thing..." Lily murmured as she hugged him closer to her chest. Pikachu sighed, the smell of her dark red hair putting him to sleep, and filling his nose with the sent of Strawberries. No one noticed the Noctowl that had been watching them, nor did they notice him fly off.

* * *

"Its getting dark." Brock said.  
"We can't give up! We have to find Pikachu, he could be hurt!" Ash said.

"Look! Noctowl is back Ash!"

"Did you find him?" Ash called up to the bird Pokemon. Noctowl nodded and led them in the direction of the Pokemon center.

"Lets hurry and get Pikachu so we can find a place to stay for the night."

* * *

Pikachu was all fixed up by morning but he was still too tired to walk, having been too afraid to sleep and let his guard down without Ash present.

"Lets go and find your trainer." Lily said once again carrying him.

They had been walking for about five minutes when a Noctowl landed in front of her, and Pikachu suddenly perked up.

"A friend of yours?" She asked smiling at the new Pokemon. "Do you both have the same trainer? Are they near by?" Lily asked looking around. She could only imagine how the other trainer must feel not knowing where his Pokemon was.

"Pikachu!" She heard a boy's voice call as two boys came running towards them.

"Hi, my name is Lily."  
"My name is Ash. Did you save Pikachu?"

"Yes, I found him and took him to nurse joy." She explained, "his leg is all better now, but he'd been to scared to sleep."

Ash took Pikachu from her arms happily hugging his best friend. "Thank you. He'd been snatched by Team Rocket and their balloon exploded." Lily nodded she knew who they were since she'd seen them on TV during a Pokemon competition.

"I'm glad I found him first then." She said.

Brock had stood quietly watching Lily she was beautiful with shimmering blue eyes and long curly red hair. She was wearing a frilly pink dress with a picture of an Evee on it and a pair of white boots.

"Hi, my name is Brock I'm going to be the worlds best Pokemon Breeder!" He said rushing forward and taking hold of her hands. "You are a real beauty!"

"SCIZOR!" The Pokemon said angrily shoving himself in between Lily and Brock.

"Is this your Scizor?" Ash asked, "he looks really strong."

"He's my dad's. They've been together since before I was born, so he's more like my older brother." Lily explained. "My dad is actually supposed to be coming home with my birthday present."

"Do you think he'd be willing to battle?"  
"Sure. He's a Pokemon observer so he wont be here for too long."  
"Your dad must travel a lot." Brock said following them.

"Ever since I was a baby." She said. "He missed when I got my starter Pokemon," she said gesturing to Vulpix. "But when he came back he helped me catch my first one which is how I got my Plusle and Minun."

"So you live in the city?" Ash asked.  
"Yep, I'd like still be on the road now but the professor said that he was coming."

"We don't want to intrude."  
"Nonsense!" Lily said, "you guys look like you could use a good rest anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Lilly lived in a nice two story house a little outside of the city, so it was peaceful and quiet.

"What do you do Lilly? Any goals?" Brock asked as they walked up to the front porch.

"I'm a poke-artist." She said proudly. Inside the house they were greeted by all of her Pokemon and several photos on the walls.

"You sure have a lot of Pokemon," Ash said in awe.  
"Yep! We're all one big happy family." Lilly said.

"They all certainly do seem happy." Brock said rubbing Skitty on her head. "That's a cute blue ribbon you're wearing Skitty." He told her.

"You all make yourselves comfortable, and I'll go and get some refreshments." Lilly told them.

Ash and Brock stayed in the spare bed rooms that night, Pikachu finally getting some sleep.

* * *

**AN: An update Yay!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

They were all out letting their Pokemon get some exercise in the large front yard; when Scizor suddenly tensed and turned towards the path leading towards the city.

"What is it?" Ash asked, but before anyone could say anything, Lilly and all of her Pokemon except for a very confused Growlithe shot off down the path like rockets.

"Ahh!"

Ash, Brock and the other Pokemon went to see who had screamed, and discovered that Lilly and the Pokemon had tackled a man and woman to the ground in their excitement.

"Mom?" Lilly said confused, "I thought you wouldn't be resurfacing in the sub until next winter?"

The woman with brow hair and eyes as blue as her daughter's smiled as she stood picking up Vulpix and Skitty as she did. "Not only did I refuse to miss another of your birthdays, but I have part of your special present." Her mother said.

Lilly saw Growlithe and picked him up, "I caught a Growlithe last week!" She said showing her parents.  
"Well then, welcome to the family little guy!" He father chuckled rubbing him on the head.

"And who are your new friends?" Her mother asked as they walked back to the house, Plusle and Minun ridding on her father's shoulders as they told of the events of the past two days.

"Oh you poor dare." Her mother said hugging Pikachu.  
"Now Melony, Lilly took good care of him and our guests."  
"I know Paul, but we should inform the authorites that there are thieve in the area."

"I'll make the phone call while you get the backyard ready for this afternoon." Her husband said once Lilly had been sent off to get the professor. "It'll all be done before Lilly and Vulpix return with the professor, and you three can help us."

Ash and Brock hadn't gone with Lilly, so they were going to help get things ready for the party that Lilly wasn't aware her parents were throwing.

* * *

"What's with all of the Eevee decorations?" Ash asked, all of the decorations for the party were made to look like Eevee, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, and Glaceon.

"Because Eevee is Lilly's favorite Pokemon." Melony explained, "she's always been intrigued by its evolved forms."

"I got the cake!" I even made the last minute change that you wanted." An old woman said joining them out back and placing the large cake on a table. Everyone gathered around the table to see the cake. It was decorated to show all of Lilly's Pokemon, but there were four Eevee in the picture.

"But she doesn't have an Eevee." ash said looking at her father.

Paul chuckled and changed the subject, "have you picked the Pokemon you want to use in the home tournament?" He asked, "We're supposed to be the party entertainment...well, us and anyone else who decides to join in."

"You bet I'm ready!" Ash said already excited.  
"Ash is always ready for a battle." Brock chuckled.

* * *

**AN:  
**

**R&R  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Speaking"

* * *

Professor Morgan had her hands full with an overly hyper Pichu and the Beedrill that he had angered when Lilly arrived.

"Lilly! Do you think you and Vupix can give me a hand here?" The scientist asked hopefully, "I really need to get to Pichu before he gets hurt." Pichu was hiding under a table less hyper and more frightened.

"Vulpix lets calm this Beedrill down!" Lilly said.

Vulpix jumped off of her back ready for battle. "Alright use ember!"

The attack was a direct hit, but Beedrill wasn't too happy with them and moved to attack them completely forgetting about Pichu allowing him to come out of hiding. "Vulpix, Flame burst!"

That did it enough for the professor to get the KO'd Pokemon into a Pokeball.

"Now what brings you over to my neck of the woods today?" The blonde woman asked.  
"My mother wanted me to come and get you so you wouldn't forget that you're supposed to be joining us for lunch today." Lilly answered.

"Ho right!" The professor said scratching the back of her head. "Just let me get a few things that I wanted to show her."

"Okay." Lilly said turning her attention to where Pichu and Vulpix were playing what looked like tag. "So cute!" She gushed as she took out her camera and snapped a few pictures of the two.

"Alright! Lets get going." Professor Morgan said coming back into the room with a backpack. "Come on Pichu. You can play with Vulpix on the way there."

* * *

"That is a very interesting story." Professor Morgan mused as the group walked through the city streets. "Luck for Pikachu you saw the explosion and took action."

"Anything to help a Pokemon in need." Lilly said smiling as Vulpix rubbed her head against her cheek.  
"You two are still as close as ever I see." The professor chuckled.  
"Ash and Pikachu are the same way." Lilly told her.

"I remember a time when a little girl came to me to get her first Pokemon, and was so disappointed that she couldn't have an Eevee." The professor said.

"Well, if I recall correctly that same little girl saw a lonely little Vulpix that none of the other kids wanted, and decided that she could always catch an Eevee." Lilly finished; "But I've made so many wonderful Pokemon friends that I've barely thought about getting an Eevee."

"Really?" The professor asked.

"Yes, but if I were to catch one they'd be welcome to join our growing family. Right Vulpix?"

"Pix!" Vulpix agreed.

* * *

**AN:  
**

**Please R&R **


	6. Chapter 6

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted when Lilly and Professor Morgan walked into the back yard.

"Wow! Thank you all so much!" Lilly said as Skitty jumped into her arms wanting to be cuddled.  
"Alright princess take your thrown, and we'll begin," her father said.

Lilly was sitting in a tall chair in front of a home made battle arena, "the first match will be Ash vs. Paul!" Greyson said, he was a neighbor.

"Alright Pikachu you're up first!" Ash said.  
"Jigglypuff! Come on out and join the fun!" Paul said.

The battle however had to wait a few seconds because Jigglypuff had run over to Lilly to get a hug.

In the end Ash won narrowly beating Scizor with his Bayleef. More people battled including Lilly and her mother, though that one had ended in a tie with Growlithe and her mother's Persian.

After the battles, which were still going on at random occasions it was time to open up the presents. Lilly received lots of accessories for herself and her Pokemon from her friends and neighbors. Her parents were the last to give her their presents.

"Pokeballs?" Lilly asked confused. Her mother and father had each put two Pokeballs in front of her totaling out to four.  
"Your present is inside." Her mother smiled, her daughter was really just too cute at times.

"Alright, come on out!" Lilly said tossing all four at once. Her eyes opened wide in shock once the four Pokemon were revealed.

* * *

Rin had obviously not left with the intention not to be found. Inuyasha had tracked her down at the University, it hadn't been hard at all what with her using her real name and all.

"Alright time to make a plan." He said after he'd followed her to her new home.

* * *

**R&R  
**

**Also I am updating 'Drama' today (finally) so check it out if you were one of the people who are following or if you're just curious. ;P**


End file.
